bleach_d20_classlessfandomcom-20200213-history
Earth Type
Acid Blade: This changes the form of the zanpakutou’s blade into condensed and solidified acid, causing it to inflict acid damage. Corrosive Blade may still be used in conjunction with Acid Blade. Acid Form: This changes the form of the zanpakutou’s attacks, changing them to condensed and solidified acid. For example, Projectile-based Zanpakutou will now do acid damage, whereas Summon-based Zanpakutou will gain the Acid subtype and do acid damage. Corrosive Blade may still be used in conjunction with Acid Form. Corrosive Blade: This allows you to coat your zanpakutou with corrosive acid. As a move-equivalent action, you can coat your zanpakutou with acid, giving it an additional 2d6 acid damage. This effect lasts until you release your hold on your zanpakutou or reseal it. Greater Corrosive Blade: This requires Corrosive Blade to take. It grants an additional 2d6 acid damage when manifesting Corrosive Blade, for a total of 4d6. Superior Corrosive Blade: This requires Corrosive Blade and Greater Corrosive Blade to take. It grants an additional 2d6 acid damage when manifesting Greater Corrosive Blade, for a total of 6d6. Swift Corrosive Blade: This requires Corrosive Blade to take. It allows you to manifest your Corrosive Blade as a Swift Action. One Ton Hammer Your zanpakuto takes on a much heavier form, the blade comprised of heavy stone. Your zanpakuto deals bludgeoning damage. It deals 2d6 extra damage. Two Ton Hammer Requires One-ton hammer and one other earth ability to take. As a move-equivalent action, your gather more earth around your blade, increasing the weight and destructive force. your melee attacks deal an extra 3d6 damage, and ignore 5 points of damage reduction, but your base land speed is reduced by 5 feet, and you suffer a -2 penalty to your dexterity. It must be wielded in two hands Ten Ton Hammer Requires Two-ton hammer and one other earth ability to take. The bonus from your two ton hammer increases to 4d6 damage, and ignoring 10 points of damage reduction, but the penalties increase to -10 feet of movement speed, and -4 dexterity. Lingering Acid: This requires Corrosive Blade. It deals half the damage of your Zanpakutou at the beginning of the target’s turn. This ability can be taken multiple times, each time makes the acid linger for an additional round. Voracious Acid This requires Corrosive Blade and Lingering Acid to take. When you hit with Acid Damage, the target's Defense is lowered by 2. This can be taken multiple times. Each time it is taken increase the Defense lowering by 2. Acid Wave: This requires Corossive Blade to take. This allows you to unleash a burst of acid in either a 60 foot line, a 30 ft cone or a 20 ft burst. The Acid deals damage equal to your corrosive blade (and improvements, if appropriate). Any creature in the area is entitled to a reflex save for half damage, (Spellscore Modifier Based). Any creature that fails it's reflex save is also effected with your Lingering Acid ability, if you possess it. Your corrosive blade does not need to be active to use this ability This may be taken multiple times. Each time adds 2d6 damage to the Acid Wave. Acid Adaptation: Every time you take this ability, you gain 10 resistance to acid, to a maximum of 50 for each after taking this ability five times. Shattering Strike: As a standard action, you can shatter an area of ground, making the terrain rough and hard to traverse. This ability shatters the earth in a 20 foot radius burst centered on you each time it is used. Passing through shattered earth requires a DC 10 balance check to avoid falling when moving through it. Shattering Strike may be taken multiple times, each time increases either the radius by 5 feet or the DC by 2. Using Shattering Strike in the same area a successive time has no effect beyond the initial effect. You may pass through shattered earth uninhibited. Earthen Fortress: This requires Shattering Strike. When standing on earth, stone, rock, or worked surfaces such as cobblestone or flagstone streets, the square or square that you occupy raises up into a 5-foot pillar, causing the squares adjacent to it to buckle and have the same effects as earth effected by your Shattering Strike. You may take this ability multiple times, it either increases the height of the pillar by 5 feet or the radius effected by 5 feet. Every time you move, the pillar you were standing on sinks into the ground and another one rises up in its place. You may activate or suppress this ability as a free action. Earthen Keep: This requires Shattering Strike and Earthen Fortress to take. The pillars you create with Earthen Fortress do not sink back into the ground after you move away, but instead remain until otherwise changed. You may activate or suppress this ability as a free action. Manipulate Earth: This ability functions like the 2nd level spell Soften Earth and Stone, except that it also allows you to do the reverse, hardening the target as well. This ability may be taken multiple times, each time allows you to soften or harden a different aspect (stone/clay, wet earth/mud, dry earth/sand). Also, you may instead increase the amount of earth or stone you effect by 4 feet each time it is taken, or allow this ability to effect worked stone. Use your character level to determine caster level for determining range. Move Earth: This ability requires Manipulate Earth to take. It functions much like the 6th level spell Move Earth, allowing the zanpakutou’s wielder to effect any aspect of the earth that they are allowed with the Manipulate Earth ability as per Move Earth’s spell description. The amount of time it takes to change the terrain remains unchanged. You may take this ability multiple times, each time allows you to effect earth 10 feet deeper than normal. Use your character level to determine caster level for determining range. Earthquake: This requires Shattering Strike, Manipulate Earth and Move Earth to take. It functions as the 8th level spell earthquake. It can be taken multiple times, each time increases the radius by 5 feet. Use your character level to determine caster level for determining range. Terra Diver: You gain a burrow speed equal to your land speed in soft dirt, sand, or clay. Improved Terra Diver: This requires Terra Diver. You gain a burrow speed equal to twice your land speed in soft dirt, sand, or clay. Greater Terra Diver: This requires Improved Terra Diver. When making a charge from a point underground, you gain +2 to hit. In additional, you gain tremor sense out to 5 feet. You can burrow through packed dirt and similar materials. Superior Terra Diver: This requires Greater Terra Diver. When making a charge from underground, you no longer take AC penalties, and your tremor sense improves to 15ft. You can burrow through solid rock. Perfect Terra Diver: This requires Greater Terra Diver. When making a charge from underground, you gain an additional 5 damage for each Earth ability you possess. Your tremor sense increases to 30ft, and your burrow speed improves to three times your land speed. Blessing of the Earth: This requires nine other Earth Type abilities to take. Instead of taking damage from acid, you heal from it on a three to one basis (IE if you were about to take 30 acid damage, you would instead heal 10 points of hit point damage). Terra Cotta Soldier Requires Manipulate Earth to take. As a standard action that provokes an attack of opportunity, you animate a medium sized chunk of stone into a Rank 2 Golem. This soldier lasts for a number of rounds equal to your spellscore modifier before crumbling to dust. Once you summon your soldier for the first time, it's Shikai picks are set in stone for any other time you summon your soldier. The cannot be changed with another summoning. You may take this multiple times to extend the golem's duration by 1 round. Terra Cotta Lion Requires Terra Cotta Soldier and Manipulate Earth to take. Soldier to take. As a standard action that provokes an attack of opportunity, you animate a huge sized chunk of stone into a Rank 4 Golem. This Terra Cotta Lion lasts for a number of rounds equal to half your Spellscore Modifier before crumbling to dust. Once you summon your lion for the first time, it's Shikai picks are set in stone for any other time you summon your lion. They cannot be changed with another summoning. You may take this multiple times to extend the golem's duration by 1 round. Terra Cotta Army Requires Terra Cotta Soldier and three other Earth Type abilities to take. You may summon multiple Soldiers. You must have at least a large quantity of stone to create the soldiers out of. You may create as many soldiers as you have stone to sculpt them from. 2 Soldiers come from a Large quantity of stone, 4 soldiers from a huge quantity, 8 soldiers from a gargantuan quantity and 16 soldiers from a Colossal quantity of stone. Instead of them being Rank 2 Golems however, they are instead rank 1 and all have the same Shikai Picks. Once you pick the shikai picks, they are set in stone. These soldiers last a number of rounds equal to your spellscore modifier before crumbling to dust. You may take this multiple times to increase the duration of the golems by 1 round. Stone Dome: Requires Manipulate Earth to take. You create a 10 by 10 foot dome of stone encompassing all within. The dome must be formed somewhere within medium range (100ft + 10ft/Level). The Dome is 6 inches thick (Meaning it has 90 Hit Points) and has a hardness of 8. It's burst DC of (15 + Level + Constitution Modifier). You may take this multiple times to either increase the area of the dome by 10 feet, the width by 2 inches or the DC of the Break DC by +2. Earthen Spears: Requires Shattering Strike and two other Earth type abilities. Anyone in the area of your Shattering Strike upon you using the ability, takes 2d6 points of damage (Doubled if you trip them). You may take this ability multiple times to increase the damage by 1d6 each time. Earthgrip: You bring forth an arm of pure earthen materials from the earth, mud, grass or sand around you. The arm itself must be within close range (25ft + 10ft/2 levels) and must target a creature. The arm itself is medium sized when created and automatically makes a grapple check that does not provoke an attack of opportunity against the target. The arm itself has a strength of 18. If a target is successfully grappled, the arm attempts to pin the target on the next round. If the target is successfully pinned, they take 1d6 + Strength Modifier damage every round until released. The arm lasts for as long as your Zanpakutou is released or until you release the victim. You may take this multiple times to increase the size of the hand by 1 size category to a maximum of colossal, allow it to be created from stone or increase the damage it deals by 2d6. Double Earthgrip: This requires Earthgrip to take. Instead of creating one arm to grapple the target, you create two arms. This increases the grapple check as if the arm were one size category larger than it is. If your arm was already colossal when this is taken, you gain a further +4 bonus to grapple checks. Also double the damage dealt if the target becomes pinned. Faith in the Earth Whenever the Shinigami deals acid damage, she increases the result of each dice of damage by one. For example, 5d6 acid damage would become 5d6+5 acid damage if she has this ability.